Nervous
by Lukeprism
Summary: Fuel learns about a weird new game, and he wants to try it with Lucas. Oneshot, Fuel/Lucas, rated for a reason.


_**A/N: I don't know what it is with me and Fuel lately. He's just awesome.**_

_**So of course I gotta pair him up with Lucas at least once. :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: -doesn't own-**_

**-s-t-a-r-t-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-**

"Me and Angie were playing a game the other day."

They sat on a wide tree stump just inside the woods, a little ways off the normal path one would take through it. The brunette boy had spoken, as he currently aimed at a piece of fruit high up in one of the surrounding trees with his homemade slingshot. Less than an arm's length away sat his blonde companion, who was whittling away at a think piece of wood. They were nearly fourteen then, just entering their adolescent stages.

Blowing on his wood absently, Lucas gave the other boy a sideways glance. "Really?"

Fuel released the stone, and the piece of fruit was sent falling to the ground with a muffled SPLAT. "Yeah. It was called 'Nervous.' Ever heard of it?"

Lucas didn't look up from his knife. "Nope."

Fuel, having run out of stones to shoot, chuckled. "Didn't think so. Well, it's basically someone touching you somewhere not so bad at first and asking, 'Are you nervous?' And then they'll gradually get closer and closer to that spot until you say yes. It's actually kinda funny, seeing how jumpy people get." He was obviously referring to Lucas here, predicting he'd be that jumpy person. He turned to the blonde, smiling. "Wanna try it?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. Of course he'd want to try. It sounded like something to do with the opposite sex, but Lucas didn't mind if it was Fuel. They'd been best friends since birth, after all. "You're not going to leave me alone unless I say yes, are you." It wasn't a question.

Fuel grinned wider. "You know me too well, Luke," he agreed.

The younger of the two sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with," he begrudgingly complied, turning to face his friend with one leg up on the trunk and one hanging off the side. Fuel did the same.

"Sweet! Okay then, so who starts?" He motioned with his hands a squeezing motion, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know, the feeler. The toucher."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I don't care," he said finally, meaning his words. It didn't make a difference.

"Alright. You start."

At first Lucas was genuinely considering places to begin, but the he realized that there was only one 'bad' spot on his person. "Fuel, by 'bad' spot, you mean..."

Fuel leaned back a bit, supported by his arms. "Mhmm."

Lucas just stared at him before shrugging his shoulders and reaching out to place his hand on the other's knee. "Are you nervous?"

Fuel nearly laughed. "Not in the least."

So Lucas moved his hand up his thigh a bit. "How about now?"

"Nope."

Even further. "Now?"

"Nuh-uh."

And so that patten continued, Lucas trailing his hand slowly up Fuel's leg and asking him that monotonous question and Fuel hiding his chuckles and telling him no. But the closer Lucas got to Fuel's unmentionables, the slower he was willing to progress. The older boy seemed intent on winning this game, it seemed.

Eventually the tips of Lucas' fingers were less than an inch away from the seam of Fuel's yellow shorts. "Nervous yet?"

Lucas could tell from his expression that he was fine. "Nope," he said for the umpteenth time, though his smile was all but gone.

Lucas was conflicted. If he kept going, he'd actually touch Fuel's junk. Even though it was Fuel's own fault for refusing to swallow his own pride, Lucas would feel awkward; very much so, in fact. But if he stopped here, then he'd lose, and though Lucas wasn't one for petty games like this, he didn't particularly want to lose.

Fuel seemed to sense his hesitation. "You're allowed to be nervous too, you know," he pointed out, but to Lucas' surprise, it wasn't condescending or snide. More like...deflated.

Lucas had been given a pass out of this situation. Logical choice being that he take it and concede defeat.

He instead moved his hand up.

He couldn't prevent the involuntary jerk of his fingers upon contact with his friend's dick, even through the thick cloth. It didn't really feel any different from other spots on his leg, just...bulkier, but that itself was a weird thought. He heard Fuel make a noise of what he assumed to be surprise, probably not having expected him to go so far. Lucas hadn't quite expected it either, but he looked at Fuel's feet, unable to look at either his hand or his companion's face. "...nervous now?"

Fuel took a second to think this time. "Nah," he answered, and Lucas withdrew his hand immediately.

"Well, what the hell, man? Forget it, I'm done. You win." Of course his efforts had been in vain. Fuel was a stubborn ass some times.

He laughed. "What? I honestly was not nervous." He sat up straight again. "But I'll take the win. And now it's my turn~." He flexed his fingers casually.

Lucas grunted but assumed the position Fuel had previously, using his arms behind him to support his weight as he leaned back a bit. "Fine."

He had half-expected the brunette to cheat and start halfway up his thigh or something, but he put his hand where Lucas had on his leg; the knee. "Nervous?"

Lucas shook his head. "No."

And so the second round began. But Lucas realized Fuel wasted no time; he moved his hand much more between each question. That in and of itself served to unsteady him a bit, but he managed. It was just a game.

Or, that's what he told himself. When Fuel got to where Lucas hand, mere centimeters away from Lucas' crotch, his body tensed a little, enough for Fuel to notice. Fuel immediately stopped. "Nervous now?" he breathed.

Lucas knew full well that he couldn't say no without being a filthy liar. And he was far from being one. "A bit," he admitted, his voice a little shaky. Maybe more than a bit.

Fuel knew this, of course. But he didn't move his hand away. Instead, he asked a question that made Lucas stop in his metaphorical tracks. "Is it okay if I keep going anyway?"

Lucas was so surprised by the question that he met Fuel's gaze. His doe eyes met his own intensely yet with understanding, like he wouldn't blame him for saying no. It was quite the odd question, to be sure, but the fact that he'd even asked said something; as to what, Lucas wasn't sure. But he did know that he trusted Fuel. They were close. He didn't mind. So Lucas nodded his head. "Y-yeah."

Fuel scanned his face for traces of sarcasm or insincerity, but when he found neither, he slowly continued. Lucas flinched when he felt fingers brush against his manhood...but he didn't mind it all that much. Fuel didn't stop until his entire hand rested lightly upon Lucas' clothed private parts. Lucas still held Fuel's gaze, and saw an emotion he couldn't quite identify.

"I didn't play this with Angie, you know," he blurted a few seconds later, startling Lucas.

"No?" Lucas was willing to listen to the elaboration he could tell was coming.

"She told me about it, and bugged me to play it with her, but I said no." He paused here, long enough to take a breath. "I didn't want to play it with her. I wanted to...to play it with you." He looked down a bit then. "That's weird, isn't it?" His hand left Lucas' crotch. "I'm sorry."

Lucas was smart enough to know that Fuel had just opened his heart to him, had just told him something that was extremely important to him, encoded as it may have been. Though rather taken aback, Lucas quickly threw his arms around Fuel, no longer feeling embarrassed to do so. "It's not weird. Well, it kinda is, but I don't mind."

"I'm a homo, Luke."

"I figured."

"A homo for you."

Lucas found himself laughing despite the graveness of Fuel's voice. "I'm flattered," he joked, patting his back before pulling away to meet his gaze. He looked incredibly troubled. "But I'm serious. I don't mind. It's not like you'd do anything to hurt me, right?"

Fuel looked almost surprised. "Of course not!" he exclaimed reproachfully, hooking an arm around Lucas' waist and scooting him close to his side. "You're not joking around with me, are you? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not."

Lucas frowned. "Would I joke about something like this?"

Fuel just looked at him. "I dunno. Would you?" The blonde knew Fuel knew he wouldn't, but he could also tell the brunette kind of sort of wanted him to prove it.

So Lucas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Fuel's. Not intense or passionate, not by a long shot, and yet it conveyed his feelings just fine; _I trust you, so if you want to try this then I'll go along with it as far as I'm able_. It didn't last for more than two seconds or so, but when Lucas pulled away, Fuel was beaming at him like an idiot, and the blonde found it endearing.

"So does this stay between us?"

Lucas thought about how his father might react if he found out his only remaining son was kind of sort of romantically involved with his best friend. But then he realized that the man was hardly home anyway, and that he didn't really care. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to you."

Fuel grinned. "Let's skip around town holding hands."

"Fuel, homosexual does not equal flamboyant."

"But does flamboyance equal homosexuality?"

"...no."

"Oh. Well."

"Wanna go tell your dad?"

"Tell yours first."

"He's probably not home. Plus your house is closer. C'mon, I'll go with you."

Their hands found each other and intertwined. Fuel smirked. "Well, as long as I get to hold your hand."

**-e-n-d-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-**

_**A/N: This idea came to me at school today, and I wrote most of it during lunch. Don't judge.**_

_**Argh. It was difficult to find words for their crotches without using, y'know, penis or cock. I did use dick, though. It just seems like too harsh a word for this soft story;;**_

_**And I noticed a severe lack of Fuel/Lucas in this archive. I was under the impression that it was more popular than that...huh. So here's mine. Hope you like. :D**_

_**Thanks for readin'. C':**_


End file.
